Believing my heart
by Lucidangel514
Summary: Amy decides its time to finally tell her true feelings to Sonic instead of chasing him endlessly, but when things go horribly wrong, what will happen? Can amy be saved and will she before she's the victim of a horrible attack? Things will only get worse b
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: all Sonic characters © Sonic Team, as well as SEGA. I own only Flame the hedgehog! Nothing else! No suing me! TTTT but seriously yeah, these characters are owned by those cool people sitting with Yuji Naka, Yo!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Amy sighed as she fingered through countless outfits hanging lifelessly in her closet. She was trying to decide which one to wear today;

which one would impress Sonic the most. She hadn't been wearing her usual red dress lately because she figured it wasn't catching his

attention. As cute as it was, she suspected it was too plain. This was her own fabrication, of course.

Cream sat on Amy's bed impatiently. She'd been waiting 45 minutes for Amy to make her choice. She gave up helping her 15 minutes

ago; everything she suggested Amy said no to. "Amy, do you plan to stand their in your robe all day, trying to figure out what to

wear, or are we going to go out?" Cream crossed her arms, a pouty look adorning her young face. Amy leaned against the edge

of her now misorganized closet and sighed.

"I'm sorry Cream; its just that... well... you know..." Amy looked down to the side, discouraged. Cream studied her sullen face

sympathetically, then hopped off Amy's bed with intentions to comfort her. "Amy... i know you want to impress him... but don't

you think it matters more whats inside? And Sonic isn't the type to be shallow so--" "I know, i know, but it just helps to have the whole

package. Its been so hard getting his attention that lately i've been willing to do anything to get it. I've even made chilli dogs my favorite

food..." Amy forced out a light chuckle, not that it was the slighest bit believable. Cream frowned. "... Amy... i don't want to tell you to give

up on him... but..."

Amy swallowed hard and stood up straight. She knew what Cream wanted to say; "give up chasing something you can't have." She felt totally crushed.

After a brief pause, she coughed out the words, "Then don't...". Her words were faint and shakey.It upset her to know that her best friend was starting

to lose faith in her chance for love. Amy pushed it to the back of her mind, remembering that the two had planned to go out today. She

grabbed the first dress her hand came apon; a Hawaiian dress with beautiful pink and yellow flowers. The bottom was frilled, and the top

tied around the back of her neck. The mid-section fit smoothly. it looked adorable on Amy, as would've all the other dresses. Along with her pink sandals,

Amy grabbed a sun hat with a matching Hawaiian print cloth wrapped around it.

"You look so cute Amy!" Cream said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She regretted the comment she had started to say earlier.

With how stressed Amy'd been lately it wasn't the right thing to say. She replied with a quiet "thank you," staring at the road as they walked

down the busy street. It was saturday, and everyone was out looking for a place to shop. Amy usually loved this atmosphere, but not

today. _Sigh, maybe i should've just stayed home... this isn't fun..._

Just then, a red hedgehog bumped into Amy, knocking her off balance. "Hey you! that was really rude; you'd better apologize!" Amy stared

him down angrily, regretting that she'd left her Piko Piko at home. The hedgehog smirked, walking slowly to Amy's side inbetween her

and Cream. "You're pretty cute baby; how 'bout i make it up?" before receiving an answer, he slid his hand slowly up Amy's thigh. Cream

staired in shock, and as quick as it happened Amy had her fist up the hedgehog's jaw. at this point, she was fuming mad. "never, _ever_, EVER touch me like that AGAIN!" She blushed, holding her dress down, paranoid of any second attempts. The hedgehog rubbed his sore jaw, then glared at Amy.

"Its not very nice of you to treat me like that, babe," he stepped closer to her, eyes narrowing further. "The name's Flame; don't forget

it. i don't intend to have to deal with any shit like that again." Amy crossed her arms and glared back harder. "Well, _My_ name's Amy

Rose; don't you forget that! and if you ever touch me like that again i'll-- i'll---" Amy stopped herself. She was going to tell him she'd

send the best hedgehog around after him, but she hesistated. he wasn't fully hers... as much as she always said he was, with how much

he'd been ignoring her lately it just didn't feel right...

Flame laughed. "Hahaha, whats wrong babe? Gettin' shakey knees? Well whatever. Hopefully for you, i won't see you again." he left casually,

patting Amy's bottom lightly as he exited. Amy's face filled with rage. "T-THAT'S IT!" She tried to run after Flame, but was held back by Cream.

"LET ME GO CREAM! THAT CREEP IS GONNA GET WHATS COMMIN' TO HIM!--"

"A-Amy calm down! Just let it go!"

"LET it GO? That bastard just totally VIOLATED ME! AUGH!"

"I know but causing a scene will only get you in more trouble with him!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"AMY! come ON lets not make today WORSE!"

"I HATE TODAYI! I DON'T CARE CREAM I JUST DON'T CARE!"

at this point tears began to poor from Amy's eyes.She covered her face to hide her expression. "Why... why Cream... w-why is it like this?"

her sobs grew louder, and Cream turned her grip into a hug. "W-why is it... that i can g-get that attention from some loser on the street

with n-no effort, but i c-can't... i can't..." Amy couldn't finish her sentence, for her sobs now grew too loud. Cream hugged her tighter,

almost wanting to cry herself. Seeing Amy like this was horrible. "Amy... its not... well... i know he cares for you... i mean, he's saved

you so much ya know? He wouldn't do that if he didn't care; you are special..." Cream's attempt to console Amy didn't make an impact,

as caring as it was. Amy's tears flowed heavier and heavier, eventually staining Cream's light blue T-shirt. Pedestrians stared sympathetically

as they passed, wondering why the young girl was so upset. no one bothered to get involved though; Amy didn't want it anyway. All she wanted

was what she'd strived for every day for the past countless years. Sonic's love. But with how he'd been neglecting her lately... he doesn't even

stay when she mearly walks up to him. If the gang is having a get-together, he either speeds out the door once she arrives, or doesn't

come at all. The whole month of Feburary he disappeared. It was like he was so tired of her, he didn't even want to bother argueing.

Amy always assumed he was kidding when he played "hard to get," but now... now he seemed serious. Maybe he really didn't care about

her feelings; maybe he didn't feel them back. An endless cycle of these thoughts ran through Amy's head day by day for the past month.

the more this went on the more she wished to disappear. She felt no purpose with no hope or love.

Meanwhile at Tail's workshop

Tails merrily tinkered away at one of his inventions; an item for Cream that would pose as a late valentine's day present. he'd been so busy

with other inventions that he couldn't finish it in time, but he hadn't forgotten at all about his secret crush. _i hope she'll like it... i've worked really_

_hard on it for the past couple a' days..._ Tails blushed as he imagined Cream's expression once she recieved his present. She would smile

sweetly, blush lightly then thank him and give him a peck on the cheek. then, he would melt. After that he would ask her the question he's been wanting to

ask for a long, long time...

"Hey Tails! Y'in there?"

Sonic called into Tail's workshop, entering at sonic speed.

"W-Wah!" Tails came back from Lala land, dropping one of his tools and stumbling to the side. The tool hit his foot hard, but before he could take

care of that he quickly covered his invention. Right after he did so, Sonic appeared infront of him watching him wince in pain, yet try to act normal.

"Hey Tails; are you alright? you're acting kind of weird," Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. "Y-yeah, yeah is there something you needed?" Tails

Smiled nervously, trying to act casual while hiding Cream's surprise, as well as his foot pain. Sonic stared at him for a moment then said, "Well,

we planned to meet today, didn't we? I had something to ask you..."

"oh yeah! Sorry Sonic; i'm always cooped up here and it makes me forget stuff; no fresh air in a work shop, eheh..."

Sonic sighed then smiled. "Yea i know. You seemed really bugged out. So why don't we go have some fun? There's something i wanted to show

you; well take you to actually."

"Really? cool then!" Tails walked from his workplace over to Sonic, a little more relaxed. "let me just clean up a little and i'll be read--" Before Tails

could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone's ring. He glanced at the caller ID, and saw that it was Cream. Delighted,

he answered.

"H-hello? oh hi Cream! I was just thinking about you! Oh, i'm doing fine! Yeah, haha, you're right; i'm busy working..."

There was a long pause for a while; Cream was explaining something serious sounding to Tails. his expression changed to a worrying one. "oh,

i see... is everything okay? hmm... well um... okay... if you need my help... n-no, don't come here; where are you? oh alright then we'll meet

at the park near there. no i won't tell. bye." Tails flipped his phone closed, hanging it up. He then turned to Sonic and said, "I kind of ran into an emergency,

Sonic... can what you have to show me wait? Cream needs me..." Sonic looked concerned, dropping his previously cheery mood. "What happened;

is she in trouble? did Cream get hurt?" Tails shook his head no. "She isn't hurt but she just really needs me; i can't tell you though..." Sonic was bewildered.

Tails always told him everything; why all the secrets now? "Why not? c'mon Tails its not like i'll make it worse." Without wasting another minute, tails

hopped into the Tornado 2. "Believe me Sonic, you just might." With that, Tails flew away leaving Sonic in his workshop, confused and insulted.

"make things worse... hmph..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME: Cream asked for Tail's help; why? what could he do? hmmm... she has a plan! stay tuned!

Plz review and be nice 3


	2. Chapter 2

Tails raced as quickly as he could to the destination he'd agreed to meet Cream and Amy at; A small park with a quiet environment. When he came to an open space, he landed the Tornado2 and began walking. "She said the north side of the park…" he mumbled to himself as he walked along a small stone path. When he had walked far enough north, Tails came across Cream sitting on a bench, alone. He called out to her, catching her attention. "Hey, Cream! I'm here; is everything alright?" She looked in his direction, smiling with relief.

"oh hi Tails; thanks for coming! You came fast too… I appreciate it!" She skipped over in his direction, then gave him a light hug. Tails hugged her back but as he did he studied the area. Amy wasn't there… where could she be? "Um, Cream, didn't you say Amy would be here?" Tails inquired, letting go of their hug with a feeling of reluctance. "Oh, she's here," Cream answered in her soft, high voice, "But just not right here. She's on the other side of the park thinking by a lake. She told me she wanted to take some time to think alone about everything…." Cream frowned. "She's really upset about Sonic neglecting her; she hasn't been normal all week. I've known Amy long enough to see how much she loves him, chases him, adores him—her whole life is him! And as much as she loves him…. I think that… well …."

Cream stopped her sentence. She couldn't say it without feeling guilty; _"Amy should let go." _Tails understood though, and nodded his head worryingly. Cream's expression saddened further as she continued conversing with Tails. "You know Sonic the best… you're his best friend. That's why I needed your help. I need to know from you if you think there's any chance at all that Amy could even become boyfriend-girlfriend with him. If not, I want to convince her to give up. I can't stand seeing her this hurt, Tails!" He nodded more, taking in everything Cream had to say. Although he knew Sonic well, he still never knew in which ways his heart worked. He barely understood his own! But, since he was the one who knew Sonic the best, he put himself in his shoes as best he could and saw through his eyes. "Well, Sonic seems to never really show any seriousness, does he… I think he thinks of her as a, well, friend… but I could be wrong; I don't know…" Cream nodded. "I understand Tails. I know you're only being honest. Thanks; I needed to know from you. Knuckles could've told me too, but I thought you'd do the best job." she Smiled unhappily.

Meanwhile By The Lake

Amy kicked her foot gently in the tranquil lake, thinking hard about her heart's situation. Running, running, running; no matter what Sonic was always running. She'd seen him from behind more than she had from the front. No matter how fast she ran, She could never catch him. He was always floating away from her heart. She followed him to the ends of the earth; no, chased him to the ends of the earth.

"I guess I've been working really hard; most girls my age have more time on their hands, but I'm always after him…" Amy mumbled to herself, kicking her foot up and Causing more of a disturbance in the water. The droplets off water fell down into the clear blue lake, one after another, each following the last. One little blue drop fell the furthest, and another one fell close to it. It landed just behind the first drop, but it rippled exactly like it. Amy found this peculiar. "hmm… just like me… always following…" she sighed a bit. "Come to think of it, I shouldn't be mad at him for running; I'm always running too. After him. I always tell him I love him, but I still don't really seriously confess…"

Amy's conversation with herself was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She stood quickly and turned around, only to find Tails and Cream. Before Amy could say anything, Tails started to talk. "Hi Amy; I heard that you kinda had a bad day; sorry about that…" The young fox scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say to Amy. He couldn't think of how to initiate what they had to say, so Cream took the lead. "Amy, I hope you don't mind that I called Tails, but I thought I should to get his opinion on what we have to say… Tails knows Sonic best, so it only makes sense to ask for his help." Amy cocked her head to the side, bewildered. "Help? Why do we need Tails to help with Sonic?" She didn't have a good feeling about this. Cream and Tails looked quite serious. "What we mean is, we think that you should, well, chase something more catchable. Someone who can love you the way you deserve," Cream replied, quietly and slowly. She didn't feel good saying this to her best friend, and she felt worse when her expression started to lose its neutral glow. Tails continued what Cream started. "Cream wanted the opinion of Sonic's best friend, and after talking to me, we've decided that its hurting you too much; you chase after him day by day but I don't know if he could ever be serious. I'm sorry Amy…."

Amy turned around slowly so that she was facing the lake. She stared down into the rippling waters, replaying the water droplets splashing down, over and over again. _Running, running, running after… _ She stared hard down at her reflection.

"You guys…. You guys don't know me at all; you don't know Amy Rose," She said, continuing looking at her reflection. "I can't catch him? Maybe I haven't tried yet? Maybe I've barely begun." Tales and Cream Stared at the pink hedgehog, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. "Running, running that's what he's always doing; and fighting that stupid eggman. But I run after him too. Maybe I haven't told him yet, seriously told him?" Cream took a step forward. "Um, Amy-" "That's right; its time for me to do it the right way! I'm going to let Sonic know, seriously, how I feel! And not just tell him to marry me, not just chase him and say I love him, I'm going to tell him once and for all!" Amy swirled around, her dress following after, and smiled brightly at Tales and Cream. "With the help of you guys, and everyone else, I'm going to confess. For real!"

Tales and Cream stared, surprised then began to smile. "Yeah, your right Amy! That's the Amy Rose I know and like!" Cream giggled lightly. Tails, who was happy to see today wouldn't end in Tears, said, "I'll help any way you like! I'll go let Rouge and Knuckles know that they should help out, and the Chaotix even, if you think that would be good!" Amy nodded. "Yeah; everyone's help will be needed. If we can lets all meet tonight at my place!"

Meanwhile, on Angel Island

"ha, haa,- - ACHOO!" Knuckles fell off from the stool he'd dosed off on, his sneeze throwing him off guard. "Hmph, that was weird; pretty stupid sneezin' all of a sudden like that. I wonder if it means something…."

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME: Knux sneezed! Does that mean something? Yes! Someone is talking about you… the whole gang gets together next time, and discusses Amy's plan. Its only a matter of time before things go horribly wrong, though… I hope it doesn't become to angsty… 0


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 8:30 in the evening, and everyone was just arriving at Amy's house. As promised, Tails had brought along with him Knuckles, Rouge, Charmy, Vector, Espio, and even Shadow. Tails had told him that there was something in for him if he came, so he followed along. Cream was already with Amy along with Cheese, and both were delighted to see the whole gang arrive.

"Hmph, this better be good; the only thing Tales told us is that our help was needed," Rouge said, taking a seat next to Knuckles. "Yeah, what is going on? is there some threat out there or somethin'? it isn't everyday that I'm asked to come here- and where's Sonic? Of all people I'd expect him to be here…" Knuckles leaned on the arm of the couch, tapping it lightly with his hand.

"Hey, hey but you know what guys? I've noticed that Sonic always runs now when Amy is arou—" Espio quickly covered Charmy's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Not the best thing to say, Charmy," Espio whispered in a low tone. Everyone else who heard the comment sweatdropped, relieved that Amy hadn't caught it.

"But y'know, I'm wonderin' the same thing; where is Sonic? How come ya didn't bring him along, ey' Tails?" Vector asked, curiosity rising higher and higher. Before any questions could be answered, the whole room filled with Chatter.

"Where's Sonic?"

"Does this have to do with Eggman or what?"

"Ugh, its kind of hot in here; when are we gonna talk?"

"I was just about to take a jewel when I was interrupted by all this!"

"Yea well would that happen to belong to ME, as in MY master emerald?"

"I'm kind of hungry—"

"QUIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!"

Amy had to stand on the table in the middle of them and yell at the top of her lungs for everyone to stop talking. Fed up with everyone's endless questioning, it was time for her to take control. "The reason why you were all asked to come here is because I need your help… its really important to me and I don't think I can do it alone! I have to do this for real…" Everyone stared at the young pink hedgehog, curiosity keeping them quiet. Amy continued. "Sonic has really been avoiding me lately; I don't know if he's just gotten tired of me doing the same old thing or what. I really don't want to lose him, so I need to confess in a serious way! If I can have all you guys on my side, maybe he can see I'm for real instead of a little crush?" The group was quite surprised. They hadn't expected this. No one knew what to say, leaving a quiet pause. Rouge studied Amy's face, seeing its seriousness. It was something that wasn't very common for her on this subject; Amy was always happy-go-lucky and bouncy about the whole thing. Now it was like she was ready to fight for everything.

"Hmm… well I must say that I didn't expect this from you, hun. I never really expected you to have this side, and I never really liked you." Rouge smirked, crossing her arms and lifting her left leg to rest over the other. Amy placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "So does that mean you're out, Rouge?" Amy's voice had a trace of annoyance in it. "No, it doesn't mean I'm out; I find this interesting. I'll help, but not if it takes up too much of my time. I still have a career you know." Knuckles thought about it for a moment, then decided that if he didn't help it would look bad. That selfish bat was in on things, after all. "Well I might as well help too; not too much to do besides guard the master emerald, especially with Eggman's absence lately. Just let me know what to do."

Amy smiled, then turned to face Vector. "What about you, and Charmy and Espio? We could really use your help too." Vector placed a hand under his chin, thinking, then said, "Well, it sounds exciting enough. Why not? We'll help out, right Chaotix!" "Yeah!" Charmy cheered, excited to do anything. "Well, its not like we've never done something crazy like this before… why not," Espio agreed, leaning idly against the door way leading from the living room. The only person left was Shadow. Amy looked over in his direction, not expecting to hear a yes. "Shadow, do you wanna help too? I know it isn't your forte exactly…" The hedgehog said nothing. After a brief pause he turned for the doorway, exiting casually. He left the group with these few simple words; "I don't care for childish plights like this." Everyone expected this answer, so no one was surprised.

"So, what plan did you have in mind, Amy?" Cream was curious to know what Amy wanted to do to catch Sonic, and everyone else as well. "that's the thing, I don't know what to do. I could , well, um…"

"A surprise party. We'll have a surprise party for him, let him think its to thank him for all he's done then bam! Amy shows up and confesses as we all watch!" Tails had thought of this off the top of his head, but it was the only suggestion he had. Amy's eyes lighted up in delight. "Tails that's a wonderful idea! I love it! Oh that would be so awesome; but where would we do it?" Vector stepped in at this point. "Leave that t' me; I can easily find us a nice place to host it, along with these other guys." Charmy shook his head, and Espio's face showed agreement. "Great! Then me and Cream can work on clothes, food, and different things like that, Knuckles and Rouge are good at finding so they can gather supplies, and tails can take care of all the technicalities," Amy said, feeling confident about the whole thing.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have to work with her of all people?" His face showed pure disgust. Rouge rolled her eyes and replied, "humph, I could say the same thing about you, you know." Amy sighed. "Look I'll think of a way to pay you guys back if you just get along and do this right. I don't want this whole thing to be ruined because of fighting…" the two sucked it in and stopped arguing. For Amy's sake, they would do their best. "Okay, so does everyone understand what we're going to do? Great! I guess we'll all set the goal too…. The end of this week! Can everyone have their parts ready by Saturday?" everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay. Make sure to report to me, Cream and Tails if there's any problems; also if everyone could report to me frequently that would be great."

It was already late and Amy had gone to bed. Cream decided to spend the night, and everyone else went home. Knuckles was tired; little did everyone else know he'd been working hard training lately. He just didn't have a good feeling; Sonic had told him he felt the same as well. And now with having to help Amy, things would just become so much harder. He sighed, opening the door to his house on Angel Island. "Man o' man I need sleep," He mumbled to himself, flicking on the light switch in his room. To his surprise, startling him, there was a familiar bat sitting on the bed. He smirked. "Well, did we do a good job today?" he went over and sat next to her. "Yeah," She replied, "No one suspected what we have going on at all. I'm actually overjoyed that hedgehog paired us together." Knuckles chuckled. "How will we ever get any work done, huh? I'll be too busy trying to keep my eyes off of you." Rouge stroked his thighs lightly. "I don't even try…" She kissed his lips gently, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. He slowly unzipped the back of her outfit, falling backwards onto his bed. After a couple more kisses, their lips parted and Knuckles whispered in a sultry tone, "What am I going to do about you, huh Rouge?" He slipped his hand between her thighs and stroked up and down lightly, teasingly. She blushed, then retorted "You're gonna love me like you never have anyone before." She pressed her bosom against his chest, the warmth driving him to arousal. Rouge ran one finger down his chest , stomach and to his groin.

Before they could continue further, there was an interrupting knock on the door.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: who's at the door? Will planning be finished(yes) omg when will the agony happen? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Knux, you in there? I gotta talk to you!" A familiar voice called, banging on Knuckle's front door once again. Rouge sighed, sliding herself off of knuckles and zipping her outfit back on. Both she and Knuckles were reluctant to stop, but it was Sonic's voice calling urgently from the door. "Shit… I didn't expect him to show up like this…" Knuckles groaned as he stood up and started heading for the door. Although he was ready to engage in whatever he and Rouge had in mind, he still was dog tired. Rouge felt uneasy; if Sonic were to see her there then he would know what she and Knuckles had been hiding. "Wait… I'll leave through the window; if Sonic sees me then our secret is out." Knuckles shook his head, stopping infront of the door. "Don't bother; he already knows. I told him." He noticed Rouge's surprise, but didn't care much at the moment. It annoyed him that the banging grew louder; being the speedy person that he was, Sonic didn't like waiting long. "C'mon Knux I heard you in there, just open the door alrea-"

"ALRIGHT, alright damn it! Sheesh can't you wait just one second Sonic?" Knuckles flinged the door open, and Sonic stumbled in. Irritated, Knuckles walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sonic did the same but with less irritation and a lot more energy.

"Sorry to come over so late… I know its past midnight but, ugh, you know… I just can't sleep. Too much on my mind…" Sonic leaned his elbow on the table, his cheek resting on the back of his hand. "I've been running all day, trying to relieve the stress but I just can't get rid of it…" Knuckles stared at Sonic for a moment then sighed. He narrowed his eyes and said, "You really couldn't wait till morning to talk about this. You had to come after midnight…" Sonic rolled his eyes, cocking back the same attitude. "Well its not like you're busy. Why does it matter?" Rouge entered the room slowly, leaning against the refrigerator in very… adult… lingerie. It was red with little bows, and the bust part was see-through. She was standing behind Sonic whom couldn't see her. Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, then blushed slightly. Sonic stared at his face, puzzled. "Who says he wasn't busy? We were just barely getting started when you interrupted us." Sonic's head swung around, startled to hear another voice. When he saw Rouge's outfit, he quickly turned back around, feeling guilty that he'd viewed her in such a way.

"o-oh Rouge, yeah that's right; I heard about you guys… congratulations…" Sonic stood up from his seat, then pushed the chair in. "I guess I'll save it for later then. Its hard to get back in 'the mood' once you've lost it. See ya. Have fun guys." Without another word, Sonic walked briskly past Rouge out the doorway, then out the front door. Knuckles leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Hmm… I wonder what's on his mind… hope he isn't upset…" Rouge strolled over to him, then placed herself on his lap, the warmth of her soft curves making him blush. "Never mind that… if it were really important then he would've stayed, don't you think? Its not like I forced him to leave," She said, moving in closer to his face for a kiss. The echidna met her lips half way, wrapping his arms around her voluptuous body and pressing her close to his strong build. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moving one leg over to the other side of him so that she was sitting on him like a horse. He smirked at her, knowing what she had in mind. "You better ride me all night long, baby…"

_Damn it; I don't think I'll have the courage to tell him again… I should've done it while I had the chance. But then again, I was intruding on them… shit how the hell am I supposed to figure this out on my own?_ Sonic ran fast, jumping off the edge of Angel island. He flew with enough power to land him on the edge of the coast, so he wouldn't drown. He skidded over shallow waters, his speed accelerating with every step he took. All he could do is run, run, run. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't outrun his problem. Realizing this, he stopped on the top of a small mountain, staring into the moonlight. It was beautiful, radiant, full. Sonic envied the moon greatly; he felt as if it was impossible for him to ever become that whole, that completed, and to have such a natural glow. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the wind course over his body and cool him from all the running. After a while he sat and decided to talk to himself.

"Man… so much has been on my mind lately that I can't do anything. Except run from my problem, that is,…" he thought about the past month, and how he'd been so cautious. Every time he saw her, he just had to run. His heart would beat fast, his knees would become shaky and his face would turn bright cherry red. His mouth would go dry and his stomach would turn in knots, but most of all he would feel an unfamiliar yurning to indulge in her. He wanted to scream to her all these things, but his mind told him to do otherwise. It couldn't be love, it couldn't….

He chuckled at himself. "Heh, me? no way… this will go away, right? I mean it isn't anything that serious… damn it…" Sonic tried to reassure himself these words, but couldn't believe them entirely. He'd been going through this for the past month… what else could it be? "Sigh, I don't want to give her the wrong idea, so I don't want to spend too much time around her. I don't know what this feeling is. who ever thought that you'd be the person to give it to me, Amy Rose." He chuckled, then stared at the moon again. "I'm a coward, Amy, I'm always running instead of telling you the truth. Standing up and doing it the right way… no, instead I flirt and go, not deciding what my heart wants." He was silent for the next long while, just staring up at the luminous moon. When he finally got tired enough, he stood up and started running again.

Soon enough, he found himself in the area where Amy lived. When he came across her house, he stood infront of it and just stared. A part of him wished she would run outside, while another part of him hoped his feet would take him away before that could happen. _Sigh, why did I come here… _Sonic forced himself to walk to her doorstep, but he couldn't ring the doorbell. _ its 4AM… with how angry Knuckles would be I wonder how angry she would be._ He stood there for a while, not desiring to go any further. What next if he knocked on the door? He didn't even know what he wanted. He made his decision to wait for a better time, and sped off leaving a light cloud of dust.

2 minutes later

Amy flung open the front door, looking around curiously. She could've sworn that she'd heard a familiar Vroom. When she saw nothing, she sighed and closed the door. "My imagination plays too many tricks…"

THE NEXT DAY AT THE STORE

Amy stumbled into a dressing room beside Cream's, a pile of clothes weighing her down. She was bouncy and optimistic about this whole plan and couldn't wait until it all unfolded. As she had told the others, she and Cream had decided to look for outfits and had been scouting for the perfect dress all morning. It wasn't easy; though a lot of the dresses and gowns were cute, Amy was still a very picky girl. She had to look perfect when she confesses.

The first dress Amy tried was a black strapless one, decorated in purple and red flowers. It fit smoothly along her hips, then frilled out from the middle in front down to the ground. The dress had a medium length tail. Amy showed it off to cream, who had tried on a pink dress with long sleeves and a short skirt; fit for a girl like herself. "Oh Cream, that dress was made for you!" Amy was delighted to see her young friend with such a perfect dress. Cream smiled, then said "Thank you Amy; you look so beautiful too! Are you going to get this one?" Amy shook her head no. "As pretty as it is, it just isn't 'the one'. I'm sure there's one out there for me that's much better though."

Cream nodded her head, deciding that she would keep her pick. She waited outside the dressing room as Amy tried on a couple more dresses; a light blue one, a gold one, a red one, a purple one. Each were beautiful but not quite there yet. When Amy's pile ran out, Cream went to find more dresses for her. As cream searched through the rack, familiar eyes laid on her. Orange eyes, ones covered by locks of red, fiery quills.

It was Flame the hedgehog, the one seen before that had sexually harassed Amy. "hm, I wonder if that rabbit is here alone or if her friend is here too…" He waited for Cream to collect enough clothing, then peered around the corner of the dressing rooms. Just as he expected, Amy was there.

"Here Amy; I don't know if its what you're looking for, but I think Sonic will like you enough." Cream smiled sweetly, then sat down next to the dressing room door. "Thanks Cream; you're the best!" Amy took the first dress off the pile, then continued. " I talked to Vector this morning; he said that he found the perfect place! We're gonna host the party at 3455 E. Violet St.!" The two girls continued to chatter, speaking about their plans and how wonderful it will be when Sonic becomes Amy's one and only. "Well, isn't this interesting; looks as if little pinky over there has some serious plans. But with how rude she was too me, I don't see the point of letting her carry them out." He chuckled, then started leaving casually. "We'll see soon enough, Amy Rose. Soon enough."

After a while, Amy and Cream became tired of shopping around and decided to start walking back home. But on the way, just before the turn leading down Amy's street, She spotted beautiful fabric hanging in a display window. It was a pearly white dress, adorned with tiny crystal patterns along the edges. The dress came with a matching sash, and flowed down to the floor gently. Softly. It was even Amy's size; it was the perfect one. Amy clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh Cream,… that's the one; that's the one!" Amy ran into the store, Cream following after. She was just as excited as Amy was. Amy went straight to the dress, followed by one of the workers. "Hello ma'am; is there anything that I could help you with today?" Amy nodded her head. "Yes please! I want this dress, in the display window!" She and Cream felt the dress with delicate hands, idolizing every part of it. The worker lady smiled. "Ah yes, we just got this one in today. It costs $450.00," She said, taking if off the manikin carefully. Amy and Cream's stomachs dropped. "four hundred and fifty dollars? That's expensive! Are you sure about this, Amy?" Cream asked, feeling bad that such a great find cost so much. Amy paused for a moment. She had searched all day for the perfect dress; this was as good as it gets, right? Amy smiled. "I'll take it. I'm willing to spend anything for this to be perfect."

She counted out every last cent and bought the dress. Although she was now fully broke, She was completely happy with her choice. Sonic would love her for sure. (())

The next couple days

Everyone else was busy with getting preparations done; Knuckles and Rouge had gotten their parts nearly finished in-between love making, The Chaotix had finished setting up arrangements at the address, and all that needed to be done was the lighting, which was Tails' job. But, he hadn't been around lately. He hadn't even reported to Amy. Cream decided to go see what was going on while Amy did some work with Rouge.

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT: Why is Tails taking so long? Is planning finally complete? What else will happen! Will Sonic be mad when he visits Tails once again? Find out next time! please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy. ;3

Tails sighed, waking up to a pile of different intricate parts. He'd been working for the past 72 hours non stop, getting no sleep. He'd been working on his present for Cream, totally neglecting Amy's plans. Everyone else had finished their parts while Tails hadn't even started. The "surprise party" was scheduled to take place the next day. Worried that something had happened to the young Fox, Cream decided to take a visit to his workshop.

She knocked softly on the front door. "Tails, are you home? Are you here?"

He quickly stood from his stool, delighted to here her voice. He pressed a button beside the front door which slid open slowly. Before him stood a gently smiling Cream. The light from the sun glistened on her soft fur, giving her an angelic glow. Tails blushed at the sight of the cute 6 year old.

"O-oh Cream; I didn't expect to see you here early in the morning! What's going on?" He leaned against the edge of the doorway nervously.

"Nothing really; I just came to see what's going on. you haven't told Amy about your progress with the lighting and other stuff."

Tails gave a look of shock and surprise, which turned into horror and worry. "Oh no! I forgot about the whole thing! I can't believe it; Amy's gonna kill me!" He ran inside, grabbing different supplies and things he would need to set up the lighting and music. Cream followed inside after him. "Don't worry Tails; Amy is ordering the food for tomorrow right now, so she sent me here. She doesn't know that you haven't done anything, and we still have today to work." Tails continued running around his workshop, loading supplies into the Tornado 2. When he finished that batch of supplies, he stopped infront of Cream, huffing.

"Cream; do you know the address of the place? If I work hard enough then I can be done by at least midnight…" It was already 9:00AM in the morning. It would take another person to set things up a whole week, but with his skills Tails could effortlessly finish today.

Cream nodded her head, then explained "if you fly just south from here, then take a left on the third street, then a right and follow it that way, you'll come across a nice big mansion that we rented out. Don't worry about anything Tails; I'll help you with everything!" Cream reassured him with a cheery smile.

Tails smiled back, then hopped into the Tornado two. "C'mon Cream; we don't have much time! And thank you!" She nodded and followed after him, flapping her ears until she was elevated over the seat behind him.

Meanwhile, at Station Square, Sonic wandered around lazily. He was quite annoyed; not only did he not have the guts to confront Amy, but he'd been avoided by everyone lately. "What goes around comes around, I guess…"

He stopped at the center of the town, loud noise breaking his thoughts. When he looked up he saw a robbery taking place. A man was holding a gun to a woman's head, threatening that he would pull the trigger if she didn't hand over her expensive looking purse. The woman did as he asked, fearful of losing her life. Sonic smirked.

"Hmph, looks like I'll have to step in and help out; its time I got some action." Before the man could run away entirely, Sonic dashed infront of him, making him halt. The thief sneered at Sonic, annoyed that his getaway had been interrupted. "H-hey! Get outa' the way our I'll blow ya brains out, y'hear!" Before the thief could continue threatening, Sonic had taken back the purse, given it to the woman and grabbed a rope from an arriving police car. The thief stared, confused and in awe. Sonic spun around and around him, wrapping the rope tightly, until he got to its end. He then tied it and watched as the man fell backwards, screaming obscenities.

The town began to cheer. "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" everyone was overjoyed. Sonic scratched the back of his head modestly.

A curious ear heard all the cheering from around the corner, and so decided to follow it. When he got to the crowd he spotted a blue hedgehog in the middle. The orange eyes of the person lit up. The eyes of Flame the hedgehog. _Sonic… where have I heard that name before… oh yeah, that's the guy that rabbit and 'Amy Rose' person were talkin' about…_ the hedgehog snickered. Now that he had found this Sonic, he could get revenge. When the crowd begun to disperse, the red hedgehog strolled over to Sonic, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could speed away.

Sonic turned to face the red hedgehog, looking at him, bewildered. "uh, do I know you?" Flame snickered. He walked casually around Sonic, checking him up and down. "No, you don't know me, but I know you…" he chuckled a bit. "Or at least she told me about you." Sonic crossed him arms and stared straight at the hedgehog, curious to know who "she" is. "Who are you? And who told you about me?"

Flame leaned in closer to Sonic. "The name's Flame, and I'm the one who took away Amy's … hmm… well lets just say I've made her a woman. And more than once too." Flame laughed, and Sonic's eyes lit up in anger. "What kind of a sick joke are you trying to play? Amy would never do that; she's always following after me anyway. Get lost, loser." Flame forced a serious face. It was hard for him not to laugh.

"She was soft, really soft, under that dress of hers. She's warm too, between her sweet little legs." Flame laughed, watching the anger burn more fiercely in Sonic's eyes. "Sh-she wouldn't; not with just anyone, especially not you! Why the hell would she sink that low?" Flame shrugged. "I dunno; maybe she got tired of this whole chasing you thing? I know I would, you don't seem that interesting. But I think I give her a lot, lot more. Especially in places you'd never dare go."

Sonic now could not take anymore. He clenched his fists hard, using all his strength to restrain himself from taking out Flame. Having no reason to remain, Sonic decided he wanted to go off. Before he did, though, he stared dead in Flames eyes, leaving him with these last words; "Fuck you." Within a flash, Sonic was now gone.

Flame leaned against a street light, chuckling to himself. "I told you not to mess with me, Amy Rose. It seems like your little plan is ruined now." He continued laughing to himself as water droplets landed on him and the street. Lightning cracked in the now gray sky, warning the nearing of a big rain storm.

Sonic ran and ran and ran, faster than he'd ever run before. The rain splashed into his face at high, high speeds, enough to make it hurt, but it didn't matter to him; he was already feeling enough pain right now. He ran with his eyes closed, knocking down anything in his path and not caring. He ran for hours and hours only stopping for brief moments and in certain places. When he'd finally become tired enough, he collapsed beside a tree near the rising ocean. He stared down at the sand, taking it into his hand and watching it slip away between his fingers. It reminded him of how Amy had slipped away from him.

"Damn it… damn it…DAMN IT…" he slammed his fist down into the moist sand, holding the pain inside as best he could. "Why Ames… why would he know who I am and who Cream is… would he really of touched you like that? Did you let him?" Sonic's mind was torn. He didn't know what to believe and what not to. But Flame knew so much… it had to be true. Sonic knew it was. He stared at the ocean in anger, but then his expression softened. He sighed to himself.

"Ames… I ran from you this whole past month; you must've gotten sick of me… but why would you go so soon to someone else? Damn it… was it all a lie? What you said to me?" Sonic's mind continued to wander as he sat there, heart confused and almost broken. He'd never felt anything like this, and he wished he would never again. _guess you don't know what you've got till its gone…_

7:00PM, At the Mansion

Tails strung cords all around the high edges of the room with Cream's help. Once they had finished that task Tails hooked up a couple wires of special lights he'd thrown together all in just today. They would match the color of the inner walls of the mansion; a soft pink with lavender and white flowers here and there. The decorations were beautifully hung by Knuckles and Rouge, mostly Rouge, due to her higher skills in what looks good and what doesn't. She and Knuckles sat at a table off to the side of the ballroom, sipping drinks as they watched Tails and Cream set the final touches. Rouge laughed a little, staring at Tails hand Cream a small device.

"Cute, isn't it? Their love is so innocent; the opposite of ours, huh?" Knuckles smirked. "Who said anything about love?" She shot him a look, and he raised his hands in defense. "I'm just kidding; yeah, it is the opposite of our, uh, love." It embarrassed him to say it, but he meant every word of it. Upon seeing his cheeks blend in with his crimson fur, Rouge smiled. "You can be so adorable, you know that Knux?" He looked away from her, blushing further. She giggled, continuing to tease him further.

Tails and Cream stopped for a moment, watching Knuckles and Rouge flirt with one another. Cream leaned over to Tails and whispered, "hey, don't you think those two are really close? I've been noticing it lately; they're really into each other." Tails scratched his head. "Um, well I don't know, but I can see it happening… I wonder if they are a couple…" The two shrugged it off and continued working.

By about 11:00PM Cream and Tails had finished, and so decided to leave. Knuckles and Rouge left soon after, and everything had been completed. Cream called Amy and let her know.

"Thanks Cream; yes I'm super excited about tomorrow! What- oh yeah sure! Of course; chili dogs are at the top of the list. Alright. Good night Cream." Amy placed the phone back onto the charger, giddy and excited. She had ordered all the food and beverages and they were to arrive the next afternoon.

She yawned, stretching her limbs to soften her muscles. The thunder's boom caused her to jump, frightening her and throwing her off guard. Amy stumbled onto her bed and slipped under the covers, then pulled them over her head. The thunder always frightened her for some reason. She wished that Sonic was there with her, to hold and protect her. _I can't wait, Sonic… tomorrow you'll be mine forever…_ she snuggled against her pillow, imagining it was him, wishing his arms were clasped around her waist against her pink, silk nightie. _I love you… Sonic…_

TO BE CONTINUED!

NEXT TIME: Its finally time for the event to take place (me: bout time eh? You: throws tomatoes me: ;; meanies), and its time for things to go horribly wrong. Amy is about to feel something she never ever expected. Find out what it is, next time! please Review!


End file.
